


The Night Out

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Death, F/M, Going out to a tavern, Paranormal, slight domestic violence (slapping)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Short story.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Short story.

Mal sat in her car debating if she should go in or not. Maybe she should just go home. But, to think of it, her heart sank. There was no one waiting for her there. That dank little place of a “home”. No, she needed to be away from there for a while. Looking at that neon light that reads “Tavrin” above the building gave her some sense of comfort. At least she can get something to eat without popping a dinner for one in the microwave.

Looking at the clock on her dashboard, Mal sighed aloud. It was only 5 in the evening. Time drags by when you're all alone. She died out her cigarette and opened the car door. The air has turned colder since she pulled up. After locking the door, she adjusted the hood on her coat.

Even though it was a short walk, the air made the jeans she wore feels stiff as a board. But once she was inside, the warm air made her glasses fog up.

She took them off and placed them in her purse. 

"Cold enough for ya?" a voice billowed out and she looked toward the sound.

"Too much for my taste but that's what I get for moving to Sweden in the winter. Dan, can you fire me up a cheeseburger and some fries, please?"

"Sure thing. You want your usual drink?" 

"Think I'll change it up and have a double Bloody Mary."

"Coming up. Have a seat and I'll have your drink ready."

Mal smiled and nodded at him as she shook the cold off her skin. There were only a few other people in the tavern tonight. Very slow even for a Wednesday night. 

The jukebox was playing that annoying Mariah Carey Christmas song. Mal would rather stab herself in the eye with a fork than to hear that song but she had no choice right now. 

"Here ya go, Hon. Food will take about ten minutes or so." 

Dan placed her drink down on the table and gave her a pat on the back.

She took in her surroundings and the people in it. There was a couple playing pool, three female friends were chatting it up at the table by the bathrooms, and a few guys spread out throughout the tavern enjoying their meals. The place was decorated for Christmas with twinkling lights and ropes of Garlin.

A medium side tree off in the left side corner which was completely decorated in beach-themed ornaments. She found it amusing as she watched the lights blink. 

Mal had finished her drink as Dan brought her food out to her.

“I want 4 shots of tequila.”

Dan looked at her with a raised eyebrow and that “dad” look. She reached into her pocket and presented him with her car keys.

“I’ll call for an Uber when I’m done.”

He took the keys to her ‘94 Chevy Corsica and she huffed. 

He walked over to the bar and grabbed the glasses and tequila. She chewed on a fry as he brought the stuff to her and poured the shots. Avoiding eye contact, she just focused on her fries. But she did see him shake his head right before he turned and walked back to the bar. 

She took her first bite of the cheeseburger and it was her comfort food that she wanted. Savoring the flavor as she chewed and swallowed it down. Mal took the first shot glass and was in deep thought. 

She didn't pay attention whenever the door of the establishment opened, letting in some light from the outside. Mind wandering off and blocking out what it could. Finishing off her meal and now downing shots. 

Music is still being provided by the jukebox. But it was a faded white noise to her. Until she hears the stumps of a particular song. It snaps her out of her vegetated state. 

_ Woke up to the sound of pouring rain _

_ The wind would whisper and I'd think of you _

_ And all the tears you cried, that called my name _

_ And when you needed me I came through _

Mal bowed her head with a smirk on her face. It was funny that one song felt like a poisoned dagger into a heart.

"Excuse me, Miss. I don't mean to intrude, but I would never forgive myself if… Would you do me the honor, may I have this dance?"

The sound of the male voice made her look up. He stood there in a black suit that fit very well on his frame. A black matching cape around his shoulders, held in place with a very ornate large pin. Holding out a black-gloved hand. Mal looked at his face, jet black around his eyes but... he had the most stunning mismatched eyes. A captivating white left eye and a dark hazel right one.

She didn't answer with a vocal reply. She just took his hand and raised up from her chair. The sound of the leather glove creaked as he closed his hand around hers. A red and silver emblem adorned the left breast of the suit. 

Mal pressed her short frame against his as the song continued. It may have been the shots she drank or just the song itself, that made her bold. Or, she was just tired, down to the bone, of being lonely. To feel the contact of someone's touch, to be looked at, to feel desirable, if perhaps, for just this one dance.

The stranger held her tight and took in a deep breath of her scent. The warmth of her body caused a reaction in his. He hummed the song into her ear as she placed her head against him and she purred at the sound.

"A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be drinking alone. Far too many bad things could happen."

"Too many bad things have already happened." Mal sighed.

He pulled back a bit to look at her face. He read the sadness that resided there. Her bottom lip trembled as she gazed back.

"The one responsible for this hurt is a downright fool."

"Yeah, among other things." Placing her head back on the stranger.

They danced until the song ended and it seemed deathly silent in the tavern now. The sound of both of them breathing was the next sweet song.

Mal hiccuped and the effects of the tequila made her face feel numb. That's what she wanted, but not just her face. She wanted her body and mind to be that way. 

"I muss be goin. Callin fora car, pickin me up." She said slurring her words. 

She stepped back away from the man and looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You are in no condition to be left alone. Come, I have a car waiting just outside."

She slowly walked back to the table to get her coat. Looking back at him, something caught her eye. Nobody else was moving. Like they were all frozen in place. 

"I...um. I don't go wit strange men." A slight smile came across her face. 

"By the looks of it, you can probably kick my ass within 30 seconds. I should be the one to be afraid." 

He gave an awkward chuckle and she found it quite endearing. Turning around to face him, those bewitching eyes spoke to her.

"I... need some air." She said as she was fishing for her money.

"Please, I will take care of it." He steps closer to her. 

"You will see that I am a gentleman."

His accent made her scents tingle. Italian with a hint of Swedish mix. And it sounded soothing to her ears.

Mal finally conceded with a nod. He smiled at her and for the first time in a long time, she felt lit up inside. 

He helped her to get to the front door and when he was satisfied that she can make it the rest of the way, he walked to the register. 

Outside the cold air was a blessing to her lungs. She took a few steps and sat on the little ledge of the main window. 

He stepped out and turned to look at her. Pleased that she was able to pull herself back from her buzzed state.

"If I may?" He offered his hand to her and she took it. Walking her to a sleek black limo with red and silver pinstripes. The driver popped out and quickly moved to open the back door. They both claimed in and within a few moments, they were going down the road.

He sat next to her giving her the space she needed. He wanted to comfort her but knew that was over her limit right now. 

"You feel better now, yes?"

"Yes, thank you. The fresh air brought me back. So, since I didn't tell you where I live, I'm guessing we're going to your place. Am I right?" 

"Or we can just drive around for a bit if you like. Whatever you want to do, you are in control."

Mal closed her eyes, enjoying the smooth motion of the ride. It was like a therapeutic massage. 

"A drive to nowhere sounds nice."

"May I… hold your hand?"

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Yes." She whispered. 

The sound of the leather and the cool feeling of it ignited something in her. But she fought it. He took her hand and as he held it, he used slight motions with his fingers to caress it. 

They rode in silence for some time until the car stopped on a back road. She looked at him with the question

"Just to stretch your legs. I promise. Only if you want too."

She thought about it and nodded her head. They got out and took a few steps. A rot iron fence came into view along with a large building in the background that was light up like a church. Only, instead of a cross on top of the steeple, there was an insignia that looked like an upside-down cross and a "G".

She was about to say something but he spoke first.

"The beauty of the church is nothing compared to you." He reached up and caressed her cheek.

She looked down feeling a tear falling. He took his thumb and forefinger to her chin and raised her head. Locking eyes. 

"Copia, you left me." her voice trembled with so much hurt.

He knew that was coming. And he was afraid of it. The pain in her eyes was too much to take and he dropped his head.

"I did it to protect you. To protect you from me."

"I loved you, you bastard! I woke up to an empty bed. All your stuff was gone. No note, no call, not even a text. Tell.Me.

Why! Why love me if you were gonna leave me?"

Mal clenched her fists but couldn't bring herself to hit him. The pain in her was surmountable. 

"I… I did not tell you the truth. The truth of who I really am. Of what I am." 

He looked at her with love in his eyes. That same look he had the first time he kissed her. She was to be someone just to get his beak wet. But he fell for her and couldn't go through with it.

"Well? I'm waiting. I wanna hear it. I wanna hear it from YOUR mouth, not Imperator's, that I wasn't good enough for you."

With that last statement, she shoved his shoulders with both hands. Her anger was at her max and was about to shove him again but he fell to his knees. He knew the hurt he caused her. He felt it every day as she did. 

Tears fell from those magical eyes, and the flames of hell were nothing compared to the feeling on his face.

"I know those awful words she said to you. I never forgave her for that. I promise you, she was to tell you the truth but she took it upon herself to say those hurtful things to you. So many times I wanted to come to you and say what is in my heart. But she called the shots. Nihil was her puppet on a string."

Mal remembered leaving this place years ago with the feeling of worthlessness and shame. The look on Imperator's face when those ugly words spilled from her lips. She actually enjoyed the cruelty she inflicted.

"That may be but it doesn't erase what I went through. I left my calling, my home, all due to the soul-crushing hurt I was put through. Why didn't you tell me that I was just some dumb fuck to you?"

She took a swing with her open hand and it connected to his face. Her nails dragged across his skin. After first, leaving red marks but then blood pooled to the surface. Three lines of dark red liquid dripped and then disappeared and healed. 

Mal looked in disbelief as his face showed no sign of where she slapped him.

"Copia, I need answers NOW. What the fuck is going on?" Her voice now steady but still filled with fiery anger. 

He nodded his head and took a deep breath. Gradually exhaling, his mind was trying to find the words. Shoulders dropping as he was going to speak.

"Many years ago, a lot of people got sick. It was a fast-spreading sickness that the doctors could not control. I, along with my family, had caught it and one by one, they all died a very agonizing death. I was the last. I prayed to whoever would listen to save me from the pain. And I made a deal with the one who answered me."

Mal continued to stand there with her arms crossed. Still fuming and she didn't trust herself with her hands. Her gut instinct was to wrap her hands around that neck of his and squeeze until he turned purple. But she was going to hear him out. 

“ I was saved from the sickness but...not from …”

He was having problems getting the word out. Still on his knees as she glared down at him. The anger she had radiated from her. He was both afraid and turned on. Wondering how hot it would be if she would just hate fuck him right now. How immensely wet and warm...eager to cum all over his throbbing dick. And then leave me with no release. He shook those thoughts from his head as he felt himself getting hard.

“I’m waiting for more of your lies. Hurry up.” Stand with her arms crossed, left leg planted firmly straight under her. Right leg angled out and her foot was tapping to the red pulse that she felt.

“The deal I made… I was saved but cursed at the same time. The Old One had sent someone to seal the deal. I was cured of the illness but my life restarted after my…” 

He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. 

“Restarted after my death.” He hung his head down, unable to see the look on her face,

“Wow….”

He knew that tone and the fact that that was the only thing she said, 

“I know you don’t believe me.”

He lifted his head to meet her glare.

“My dear Mal, how do you explain the cuts on my face that healed right in front of you?”

“You're using some kind blood packs or something. Come on, Copia. Are you getting some kind of sick twisted kick outta doin this to me? Take me home, NOW. I’ve had enough of your fuckin mind games.”

Mal started to walk back to the limo but lighting fast he stood up and grabbed her by her wrist and turned to face him.

“Ok, you “claim” that you’re back from the dead. You’re “undead”. I heard your heartbeat in the tavern. How the fuck can that be? What the fuck are you other than a piece of shit?”

That last remark hurt him but he knew it was the truth.

“You heard what sounds like a heartbeat because there is a small digital recorder inside my jacket. When there’s a chance that I could run into fans of the Ghost Project, it plays on repeat”

Copia reaches into his jacket and retrieves it. The sound of the heartbeat is louder and it IS coming from the recorder which is extremely tiny. He turned her wrist upward and placed it in the palm of her hand. While Mal was examining it, Copia unbuttoned his jacket and shirt.

“Now, place your head upon my chest and tell me what you hear,”

She looked up at him unsure if she should trust him. But her body made the decision. Mal took a few steps up to him and placed her head on him like she did when she was dancing with him. No heartbeat. She even placed her hand on it and she felt nothing. She leaned back with horror in her eyes. Copia knew she was fixing to run so he took her by the hands again, this time or gentler but still stern.

“I’m not a zombie. I don’t eat brains or such. I’m a...vampire. I drink blood to keep myself going.”

Copia felt her tense up and knew what she was going to do. Before she could scream, he kissed her fiercely. She fought him for several seconds then just fell into the kiss. Letting him take over. When her tongue ran across one of his fangs, her mind flipped a switch and she began to fight him again. Finally able to break from him.

“Why find me after all this time?”

“I needed to see you. I know it was not the smart thing to do but … I may not have a beating heart but I did, still do, love you.” 

He kissed her again with a sense of burning passion. He couldn’t let her go again. Once again she broke free from his hold.

“Imperator isn’t going to allow this. And I can’t be near her after what she said to me.”

“I can take care of Imperator. I want you to be with me. I will be Papa soon and I want you to rule with me, together.”

This time Mal was the one who brought him close. She let him nestle his face into her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent of her hair, she still used the same shampoo after all these years. She shifted ever so slightly and that’s when he felt her pulse. His eyes changed and his fangs ached to tear into her skin. His body started to shake as he fought the urge.

Mal pushed his head further into her neck and he just could stop it any more. Copia bit down breaking the skin and her blood poured into his mouth. He was trying to break free but she held him in place. He had no choice but to drink her down. Mal’s hand weakened as he continued.

He yanked back and saw her eyes.

“I can’t go back to the shitty life I had. And I KNOW Imperator. She will find a way to keep us apart. Finish feeding and I will be coursing through you, always.”

“No, you can be like me. Please, please  Cara Mia!! Be like me!”

“I can’t. Don’t turn me. Let me go.”

Copia knew that he owed her that much.

“ _ But nothing else could ever take you away _

_ 'Cause you'll always be my dream come true _

_ Oh my darling, I love you.” _ he cried as he fed on her again. 

Feeling the slowing of her heart. And then it stopped.

\The End/

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
